Jeff's Big Race
by Alexander Arnell
Summary: A story about friends telling a story of street drag racing, hot rods, gambling... bench racing with your friends who maybe hot heads or cool heads...


Chapter

**Chapter**

**Jeff's Big Race**

Even bundled up in their coats Alban and Von shivered as they walk out of the bowling alley into the frigid early morning air. Alban looked up to the heavens and said, "Oh God! Why do you make weather like this? Von said, "Let's not bring God into this. I believe he has enough problems in the world to deal with, than to worry about our comfort." Alban replied, "I can't argue with that."

Alban stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard the familiar roar of an approaching small block Chevy engine.

Alban said, "Is that Jeff? Yes, I believe it is Jeff." Alban saw, then waved at Jeff's primer gray 62 Chevy II as it passed by on Truitt Avenue.

Jeff blinked his headlights from high beam too low beam then back again to show that he saw Alban's wave. Slowly, Jeff eased his car into the parking lot to drive up to the waiting pair.

Even though he was only driving 10 miles an hour as Jeff pulled to a stop, both Alban and Von noticed that the car's right front wheel locked up making the front tire skid on the frozen white black top.

Alban said, "Why are you driving so slowly? Are the cops chasing you?" Jeff replied, "They might be, I just raced that Roy kid on Krause Road.

Von exclaimed, "Really, I've been told that Roy's 69 GTO is pretty fast. Was it?" Jeff looked at the pair to notice they were both almost shivering out of their shoes. Jeff opened his door and pulled up the seat and said, "Come into the warmth and I'll tell you what happened. It's frigging freezing out there. I can't even take the cold with the window open. I can't imagine just standing out there."

More than happy to oblige Alban and Von poured into the back seat of Jeff's car. Jeff pushed back his seat, slammed shut the door and rolled up his window before he turned around to face the back seat.

While Alban situated himself into the rear seat, he found he was setting on a cold cylindrical metal object. Alban lifted himself up to pull out the offending object and said, "I guess I got my Christmas goose early this year." Jeff and Von laughed at Alban's silly joke. Von asked, "What was that thing you were setting on?"

Jeff said, "That's just a brake wheel cylinder for my left front brake drum. Alban you can throw it on the floor." Von asked, "Why did you have to buy a wheel cylinder?" Jeff explained, "When I hit the brakes I have a bad pull to the left. If I'm not ready for it, the car will literally change lanes without me wanting it to if I slam on the brakes. You might have noticed the right front wheel locks up when I break the car sometimes. I believe I have bad left wheel cylinder that causes both of those problems. To fix the problem I bought another wheel cylinder at the wrecking yard tonight." Von said, "You mean last night don't you?" Jeff pause, chuckled and said, "I guess you're right, that was yesterday, it's morning already isn't it?"

Von said, "What does a wheel cylinder do?" Jeff explained, "My car like most cars is equipped with drum brakes. That means, behind the car wheel is a metal drum with two expanding brake shoes inside. When you apply braking pressure, the brake shoes expand creating friction, which stops the car. The brake cylinder is a hydraulic device that expands the brake shoes." Von asked, "How does it do that?" Jeff looked at Von to realize that Von really did not know how a brake system worked.

Jeff explained, "When you step on the break peddle you are engaging a lever that pushes on a hydraulic pump called the master cylinder. The master cylinder pushes brake fluid through tubes called brake lines that push open a cylinder, in this case called the break cylinder. The cylinder expands the brake shoes, which stops the car. Von lied when he said, "I see."

Alban butted in and said, "Okay, Mr. Jeff, auto mechanics teacher, let's let class out.

Would you please tell us what we really want to know? What about Roy Boy?"

"Alright already," said Jeff. After we left the big train wreck, I needed some gas. So, I went to the Shell station on Main Street for some premium. Roy and his brother were hanging out. Of course, you know Roy, he was setting in there talking his shit about how great MoPar is, MoPar's the greatest, Chevys suck, you know crap like that. So, I told em, if you think your sorry ass goat is so bad why don't you put your money where your mouth is. Can you believe Roy said, "I don't want a race you," because I don't want to embarrass you." Alban said, "The nerve."

Jeff continued, "So I said, that's about right, all blow and no go! I've got 50 bucks that says I'll blow the doors off of any old orange 69 GTO that some chicken shit ass hole thinks is fast because he slapped on some headers and Cragers."

Alban said, "What did Roy Boy have to say about that?" Jeff said, "He didn't say anything, he just sat there like a bump on a log." "Really?" Jeff continued, "Roy's brother hit him and told him, "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Von asked, "What's Roy's Brother's name?" Jeff replied, "I don't know. Anyway, Roy went, "I don't have to because my car could whip that primer gray peacer any day of the week. Taking his money wouldn't prove that." Alban said, "Boy, he sure was cocky."

Jeff said, "Yeah, that's Roy all right. So, I said, "That's about right. I knew you were a wimp. Then I looked Roy's brother right in the eye and went, I thought you raised your brother better than that. I guess you're both chicken." Von said, "You better watch out, I heard Roy's brother is a nut, he might just kick your ass."

Jeff squinted his eyes as he looked at Von and said, "I'm not afraid of him. He don't look all that tough to me. Von you need to toughen up some man. Let your nuts drop, damn!

To get back to the story Alban asked, "Did he race you are not?"

Jeff released his stare at Von to continue with the story while he lazily let his eyes gaze towards the car's light blue headliner. Jeff said, "Yea, I raced him. Roy's brother said, "I'll put up the 50 for you Roy, I want you to shut up Jeff's big Morton mouth."

Jeff continued, "Of course when you try to set up a race people come out of the woodwork. A couple guys I know that work at the station, Harold and Raymond, stepped in the filling station counter from the garage. I took my 50 out of my pocket and handed it to Harold and said, Here, Harold, you hold the money and Raymond you could start us if you want to? I also need you guys to witness me whooping Roy's sorry ass GTO."

Jeff paused as he took an out cigarette out of his pack of Red Apples and offered one to each Alban and Von. Both accepted and shared Von's Zippo to light their cigarettes. Being last to light his cigarette Alban handed the Zippo back to Von. Alban said with smoke forming his words, "Did they put up their 50." Jeff replied, "Did they have a choice?"

Jeff said, "I told them to meet me out on Krause Road. We all took different routs there so the cops wouldn't get wind of the race. And, your know what? Like I said, People come out of the woodwork. On my drive out to Krause Road, you would have thought I was leading the Home Coming Parade. When I got there, I saw at least 20 cars waiting for us. If Raymond wasn't holding my money, I would have just driven on by. With that many cars at a race man, you are just asking to get busted.

"Man, it sounds like your race was just like in the movie American Graffiti," remarked Alban.

"You know your right," thought Jeff aloud. It was just like in the final race seen of the move. Most of the cars were lined up at the starting line watching us. Someone had literally painted at red line across the black top. Roy lined up in the right lane and I was in the left lane. Raymond had a flash light and he stood about 20 feet in front of us on the centerline. About a quarter of a mile down the road two cars sat at right angles to road with their headlights crisscrossing the finish line.

I rolled up short of the line, pulled my cut out switch to open my headers up, hit the line lock and laid down a burn out like you wouldn't believe. Most people will say I'm was showing off but with it being so cold I had to get some heat in my tires to at least have some grip when I left the line. Roy did his burn out and we both rolled to the starting line."

Alban said, "Hot damn, I bet that looked cool as hell. Why didn't you tell us you were going to race? I would have loved to have seen that." Jeff replied, "How was I to know where you were? You two just run off and left Chris at the train tracks, like the police were going to show up any minute. If it hadn't been for Vinnie and me we would all been in jail tonight or should I say this morning." Jeff said with a smile. Alban said, "Why, did something happen at a train crossing, pray tell." Jeff snorted, "There you go!"

"Normally, when I have street raced in the past," Jeff continued with his story, "We would get together first for a parlay at the starting line." Jeff held up his hand before Von could ask. "A Parlay is French for a discussion to hash out the rules. But, it was just too cold for that shit. Raymond knew what to do so he just did it. When we were ready Raymond pointed to both cars, we nodded that we were ready, slowly he placed both hands around his flash light in the pit of his big fat belly they bam the light came on. I had the old duce turning 4500 turns when I popped the clutch. Man, I tell you the front end came up so high I couldn't see down the road. The hook up was wicked. You would not believe it. Anyway, I banged it in to second and looked over at Roy to find he was nowhere to be seen. I tell ya, guys I smoked him off the line. I wouldn't tell Roy this but I short shifted the rest of the way and let him catch up to about a car length behind me before I crossed the finish line."

"Far out man, that's too cool," Alban said, "Did you get the money?" Jeff replied, "Your damn right I did. I don't race for free you know." Jeff showed off his one-inch roll of currency.

Jeff stated, "I'm going to that after hours joint that the guys talked about. Why don't you two come too, I'm buying. That is unless your Mommy won't let you." Alban looked at Von to only have Von just stare back with non-commitment. Alban said, "I don't know." Jeff cried, "I knew it. I knew your two were chicken. Now get out of my car. I got to go because I have a powerful thirst for a beer."

Without a word spoken Alban and Von exited Jeff's car.


End file.
